Only you can love me this way
by colorless ideas
Summary: Oneshot. It's a hot summer day and Bella's bothered. ;


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight.

**A/N.: **This is a oneshot that was half-way done for a very long time and today I decided to finish it. I wanna thank my lovely beta, Justine, who is amazing. 3 thanks so much, bb! You rock a lot! She was also the one who came up with the title to props to her for that, too!

I hope you all enjoy it! It's my first try at Jacob/Bella smut, so be gentle with me. LOL ;)

* * *

Lying on the couch, one leg dangling off the edge, and toes scraping the floor as she lightly swings her foot back and forth, Bella closes her eyes and feels the weak breeze coming from the open window. It's unusually hot and she's grown to hate days like this as she couldn't stand the burning sun against her fragile pale skin, and because it meant she had to try to not wrap herself around Jacob every opportunity she had.

The hot feather-like fingertips caressing her exposed stomach makes her eyes snap open and dart around, already looking for the familiar face. Jacob is crouched down next to the couch with his hand hovering over Bella's body. He has a playful grin on his face and sticks out the tip of his tongue when she looks at him.

"What are you doing?"

Bella's eyes flutter shut again. "It's too hot," she whines.

He shrugs and leans with his arm pressed against her thigh. "Feels the same to me." He plays with a stranded thread of her shorts absentmindedly.

She huffs to show her irritation. When the small breeze blows a little stronger just for a moment, she throws both arms over her head and stretches. "You know what I miss?" she asks and doesn't wait for an answer, "My ugg boots and hot cocoa and spending time with you at the garage… without melting into a pool of goo."

Jacob's laughter breaks her musings and she would've chuckled along if she weren't so serious about her complaints. "I miss shivering in the freezing rain and having goose bumps."

"You're very nostalgic," he snorts and moves around to properly sit down. "But I think I can help… at least with the goose bumps."

Jacob adds a mischievous smile when he bows his head and softly blows hot air over Bella's bellybutton. Her body reacts instantly and she trembles a little. He chuckles and arches one eyebrow.

"Guess I can help with the shivering, too."

She tries to hide her smile, but fails. The extra rush of blood that flushes her cheeks can only be noticed by Jacob's trained eyes that for any other person would look like the usual flush she has been sporting these last few warm, sunny days.

He leaves a trail of scorching kisses across her stomach, and when he pauses to observe, her skin is flushed. It amuses him how she's so pale that even the skin on her belly can blush from his kisses.

She squirms a little and rests one hand over his shoulder, squeezing it lightly to get his attention. When he turns his face to the side and look at her, she frowns with a pout already placed on her lips. "Why did you stop?"

"Nostalgic _and_ demanding." He presses his lips against her bellybutton, his tone teasing. "Good thing I'm in a complying mood."

Her hand slides from his shoulder to the back of his head where she grabs a handful of hair and tangles it between her fingers. Her fingernails graze across his scalp and he lets out a sigh. There's a satisfied smile on her lips and a different glint in her eyes. Jacob pulls himself up and leans closer to her face so he can lower his rasping voice.

"You know Charlie and my dad will be back any minute, right?"

Bella nods halfheartedly.

"So, I don't think –" he stops mid-sentence when she pulls him by the hair and clashes their mouths together. Their lips move at the same time to a slow and exploring pace. She nips at his bottom lip, gripping it between her teeth for a moment before releasing it and kissing it again. He brushes his tongue over her upper lip and makes her tighten her hold on him when he parts her lips with his tongue to explore her mouth.

Without breaking their kiss, he stretches his legs and tries to maneuver himself above her on the couch. It's when he hits her shin with his knee that she breaks the kiss with a soft curse followed by giggles when she realizes the expression of concentration he has on his face.

"Jake, what are you doing?" She tries to suppress a laugh.

"I'm trying to – ugh, I don't think I can do this."

He looks down at himself and she gets it. He's literally hovering over her as he's leaning on both hands placed on either side of Bella's head, his legs stretched over the armrest on the opposite side of the couch with his feet sticking over the edge.

"I'm not gonna fit here."

He sighs and she tries not to make the obvious joke. Jacob's humor has definitely rubbed off on her by now, but she still has restraints when it comes to that kind of humor. She twitches her mouth to the side in thought and then slides both of her legs from between him and off the couch. He doesn't say anything, but soon she's pushing his back against the couch and weighting his shoulders down with her hands. He obeys and in two quick motions, he's laying on his back and she's already climbing over him.

She gnaws at her lip and shivers when she feels his hands making their way up her shirt from the small of her back. He's shirtless–obviously—and she can feel the warmth of his stomach pressed against hers, turning her insides into knots. With one hand on his ribs and the other on his chest, she caresses him, and when he slowly exhales through his nose, she knows that's he's trying to keep his control in check.

She kisses his chest, his collarbone, and up his neck; hot, open mouthed kisses that leave a wet trail. Before she reaches his lips, she backs down and blows softly on his neck, making him groan.

"Bells…" he whispers into her mouth right before she closes her lips on his.

His tightens his grip on her back and makes his way to her bra to unclasp it.

Bella pulls back to sit up on Jacob's thighs, yanks her shirt over her head and tosses it on the floor, not exactly caring where it lands. Jacob's eyes grow wide at the sight of her half-naked and exposed to him. Licking his lips, he gently places his hands on her breasts, making her sigh. Encouraged by her response, he applies more pressure, softly kneading her skin as he watches her arch her back into his touch.

"_Jake_—" she starts, but stops when his lips crash to hers in a searing kiss.

In a flash, her hands are twisting in his hair as one of his hands travels down her torso, stopping to pop the single button of her shorts. Bella whimpers against his mouth and moves her lips to kiss his along and below his jaw, and then his neck. She inhales deeply, taking in his scent, before sticking the tip of her tongue out to taste him and lick across his collarbone.

Jacob moans quietly and pulls her up slightly, pressing her against his chest, to push her shorts down her legs. Bella takes hold of his neck for support and forces him back against the couch so they can lay down again and she can shimmy her shorts down her legs.

Once she's only on her panties, Bella does a quick work to untie Jacob's cut-off sweats and push them down his legs. When Jacob raises his hips to help her and his erection brushes against Bella's clit, she lets out an embarrassingly loud moan that stops both Jacob and herself for a moment. They stare at each other and try to listen to the sounds around them.

Bella waits for Jacob's confirmation.

He shakes his head. "All clear."

Bella sighs and pouts, running both hands through Jacob's hair. "They're gonna be here soon, though."

Nodding and trying to pay attention while Bella's breasts are pushed together by her arms and heaving up and down so close to his face, Jacob mumbles a weak, "Yeah."

Before he can resume their activity, Bella puts one hand on Jacob's chest, stopping him from coming closer. "Maybe we should wait and finish this later." She sighs deeply and swipes a hand across her forehead. "All this making out is making me that much hotter anyway. It's not really helping."

"It's helping _me_," Jacob states with a thrust of his hip to make his point. He cracks a grin that could split his face in two, making Bella giggle and bounce a little on his lap, not really helping his situation at all.

"Mmm." Bella grinds her hips down against Jacob's, and he grunts in response. She finds his mouth and they're back to kissing and pulling and running their hands up and down each other, grabbing on to whatever they find on their way.

Their tongues caress each other and explore around their mouths as their hands do the same over their bodies. The pants and moans and even Bella's tiny whimpers are the only sounds filling the room for a long time before Jacob finally gets rid of his sweats and lifts Bella by her waist, rubbing his erection against her again. Her head bows forward and she leans her forehead on his shoulder. Breathing heavily, Jacob turns his head to the side, kisses her temple and nudges her cheek with his nose.

She knows what he's doing. He's asking for permission.

Even after all these months of sneaking around, stealing kisses, making out, officially dating, more making out, overnight sleepovers, having sex for the first time, and never stopping making out, Jacob still checks with Bella every time they make love. She obviously wants it, if she's right there and grinding and moaning, but he feels like he should, like he needs to ask her if it's okay, if she's sure she really wants him, making sure she's really there at all with him, that they're real.

Like every other time, Bella turns her head to meet his lips again for a soft kiss before moving her mouth to his ear and whispering, "I love you."

His heart beats wildly faster against his ribs when he smiles and returns her kiss, "Love you too, honey."

Their wide smiles interrupt their kiss but none of them care and when Jacob slowly lowers Bella on his lap, her smile turns into a soft sigh as she locks eyes with him, feeling him completing her in a way only he can.

They stop and just hold each other for a moment or two before gently starting a slow rhythm of rocking their bodies together. In the back of their minds they know they should probably do this fast, but none of them dare to break the lazy pace they have going.

Jacob has stamina, lots of it, but he can barely keep it together whenever he's around Bella. He thought it was because they were new at this, but even after all these months, he still can't focus properly enough to make it last longer than he does. He's complained to Bella about it, but she's assured him she has no idea what he's talking about since whenever they are together it's perfect and she couldn't ask for better.

Not trusting Bella and her lovesick declarations, Jacob slides one hand between their bodies and presses it against her, making her moans louder and her voice hoarser as she chants his name on a little prayer before tensing up and pulling him along with her.

The muscles on his neck tense up, and the ones on his back could almost snap as he grips her waist tighter and buries his face in the crook of her neck, panting her name against her sweaty skin.

If Bella was hot before this started, she's positive she's actually melting now. The fire is coming from inside and all around her as she wraps herself around Jacob, keeping him closer until she's finished riding the waves of the intense pleasure he's giving her.

When they're both done and spent, Jacob lifts her up again and settles her between his legs, on the couch. She lazily drops her head to his chest and listens to his frantic heartbeat as it tries to slow down to a normal beat. Running one hand up and down her naked back, Jacob kisses Bella's hair.

"Don't freak out 'cause there's time, OK?"

Bella's mumble of "Huh?" is muffled by her lips pressing against his collarbone.

"I can hear your dad's car down the road."

Before he can realize what she's doing, Jacob feels a sharp jab against his gut as Bella's knee collides with him on her rush to climb off his lap and start to gather her clothes. He winces in pain with one hand over his stomach and watches her go around with crazy eyes and a mess of hair on her head.

"Honey, calm down. They're probably stopping at the Clearwaters' first to leave the fish for Sue to prepare for dinner tonight."

Bella stops dead in her tracks, one arm in the sleeve of the shirt, shorts on their way up her calves. The look of relief covering her face is quickly turned into one of amusement as she breaks into laughter.

"Oh my God."

Jacob joins her laughing and stands up to pull her in a hug. "You almost lost it there for a second."

"Yeah, well," she leans further into his touch, "My brain got all fuzzy there from the awesome orgasm and all logic shot right through the window. I was already picturing the look of horror on Charlie's face." She actually grimaces at the last image.

"What was that again?" Jacob asks with a smirk.

Bella frowns and pretends to think, "The look of horror on Charlie's face?"

"Mmm," Jacob purrs leaning down to whisper in her ear, "The world-rocking orgasm part."

"That was not what I said!" Bella laughs, trying to pull away to finish putting on her clothes. He lets her go and she manages to finish, then stops with both hands on her hips, staring up at him. "So?"

"What?"

"Aren't you getting dressed?"

Jacob arches one eyebrow and then shakes his head, "Nope. I'm thinking about staying butt-naked until I hear them on the front steps."

Bella really frowns this time. "What for?"

"To keep you good and flustered for a while longer."

The smirk on his face and the wiggle of his eyebrows make Bella cross her arms against her chest and shake her own head at him, "You're incorrigible."

Jacob shrugs and nods, "You love me anyway."

Bella's expression softens as she wraps her arms around his waist once again, bringing his naked form closer to her and feeling herself heat up automatically. It should bother her; the weather is still annoyingly hot, but she can't bring herself to care anymore. She lovingly places a chaste kiss over his heart.

"That I do," she replies with a smile and a strong thud of her heart.


End file.
